Mio Hio
Mio Hio (桧尾みお Hio Mio) is one of the antagonists in D.N.Angel's anime adaptation. She is the human form of an artwork who temporarily transfers to Daisuke Niwa's class. Appearance Mio Hio has ashy blond hair and grey eyes. She never wears a uniform while attending school, instead wearing a frilly, pink crop top with shorts and a white half-skirt. A red ribbon ties the longest part of her hair to the side and she wears a yellow crown accessory atop her head. In the finale, she wears an ornate, white dress. Personality During her first days in class, Mio displays a lively and outgoing demeanor that puts her in the center of her classmates’ attention and allows her to make friends easily. However, she can also be pushy and mischevious to achieve her goals and doesn’t hesitate to tell a lie to get at the truth'Anime': Episode 14, A New Rival. When out of sight, she retreats to a somber, serious behaviour that can sometimes become melancholic when she's reflecting on her status'Anime': Episode 19, Beautiful Heroine. History Mio Hio is a living doll belonging to Commissioner Hiwatari, and a pawn in his plans against Dark and, by extension, Daisuke Niwa. Mio is given the appearance of a student Daisuke's age and the false background of a transfer student from America. Her body is only a temporary form with a limited existence. In order for Mio to obtain a "real life", Hiwatari tells her that she must sacrifice Daisuke Niwa by getting him to wear half of a pair of a powerful charms that would steal his soul'Anime': Episode 18, The Two Under the Shooting Stars. When Mio integrates into Daisuke’s school, she immediately attempts to become romantically close to him in order to give him the charm, but her pushy behaviour only intimidates the boy. Summer break starting, she goes as far as finding Daisuke’s home and acting like his wife in front of his family'Anime': Episode 15, ''Barbecue Panic''. During the school trip on the island, Mio attempts to put one of her pendants around Daisuke’s neck when he’s buried under the sand. The next day, she pretends to be a fortune teller and gives the pair of powerful charms to Riku HaradaAnime: Episode 17, A Summer Without Dark to put on Daisuke. With Commissioner Hiwatari threatening her, Mio encourages Riku multiple times, but she comes to regret her actions. She then attempts to get Riku to give back the charms, by "trading up" for better ones, always in vain. Under Hiwatari’s command, she suggests the class performs the Ice and Snow play for the Fall Cultural Festival. As the multiple traps close on Daisuke, Mio grows melancholic. Hiwatari gives her a drop-shaped jewel that will supposedly assist her in driving Riku to give the pendant to Daisuke, but Mio has given up on the ritual and wishes to save him instead of her own life. As Riku is finally giving the charm to the boy'Anime': Episode 20, ''Because I Wanted To See You'', Mio enters the pendant and cancels its power by sealing herself inside. Mio makes one last appearance during Dark and Krad's last fight, requesting the help of the Harada twins so that she can confront Hiwatari one last time. Borrowing their strength, she is able to appear next to the man. She tries to bring him to reason, but he ends up injured by Dark and Krad’s fight, and Mio returns to the twins. She thanks them for their help and asks Riku to pass on her words to Daisuke. Wishing them happiness, she disappears.Anime: Episode 26, ''Eternal Dark'' Relationships Commissioner Hiwatari: Commissioner Hiwatari brings Mio to life and sends her to Daisuke Niwa’s school to give the latter a cursed pendant that’ll destroy him. She frequently calls Hiwatari to report on her progress. The man is ruthless towards her, clearly using her for his personal goal, forcing her to destroy Daisuke in exchange for a real life of her own, even injuring her through the doll as a reminder of their positions. He ultimately guesses Mio isn’t following his instructions anymore and discards her as he had warned.Anime: Episode 21, An Icy Voice Calling She appears one last time in front of him in a vain attempt to bring him back to reason when he tries to execute his plan. Daisuke Niwa: Mio pretends to have a crush on Daisuke to get close to him and give him the cursed pendants under the excuse that they are love charms. When she sees Riku Harada is more likely to succeed, she keeps on encouraging their love story to make sure the charms’ ritual is brought to completion. Daisuke's kindness towards her however makes her change her mind and she tries to protect him from the curse instead. Her final thoughts are for him. Takeshi Saehara: Takeshi falls for Mio at first sight and actively pursues her, but the girl shows no affection back unless she can use him to her advantage. Trivia * In the English dubbed anime, Mio speaks with an improper or slangish version of the English language, and sports a stronger accent than other characters. * Mio can't cook. * The glow Mio emits to remind Hiwatari of his former self cracks the latter’s glasses. Gallery Mio Hio normal outfit.jpg | Regular outfit Mio Hio artwork outfit.jpg | Artwork outfit Episode 18 Hiwatari holds the jester doll.png | The jester doll Magazine pages group anime.jpg | Promotional magazine pages Cast+Mio in cute anime style from magazine.jpg | Promotional magazine pages References Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Artwork Category:Supporting Characters